


На Байкал

by Olga_Fox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Russia, Summer Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Fox/pseuds/Olga_Fox
Summary: Коннор и Гэвин решили провести свой отпуск на острове Ольхон.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	На Байкал

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на челлендж по #hankgav800_2020 https://twitter.com/hankgav800_2020/status/1274411817830436871?s=19  
> Тема 2. Отпуск.
> 
> Предыдущая тема: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053802

Очередь на паром, казалось, тянулась бесконечно, а солнце чуть ли не плавило асфальт. Хорошо, хоть, кондиционер работал исправно, а то б андроид точно перегрелся. Вот заезжает один автомобиль, другой, и так до 8-9. И стоишь ждёшь около часа, чтобы очередь из машин снова начала продвигаться. Сколько там впереди их? Штук пятьдесят ещё точно. С каких только стран сюда не съехались, чтобы побывать на знаменитом острове Ольхон.

Коннор и Гэвин решили не ехать из города до острова со всеми на маршрутке или автобусе, а взять авто на прокат. Своё личное пространство, своя музыка. Только вдвоём и никого больше.

— У нас есть минимум полчаса, — с хитрым взглядом заявил Коннор, когда загрузилась очередная партия машин, и очередь снова встала.

— Что? Ты о чём вообще? — Гэвин не понимал до тех пор, пока Коннор не оказался внизу сидений и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на джинсовых бриджах Рида. — Ты что творишь, Кон? Нас же заметят, — он поскорее затемнил все боковые стёкла, пока никто не увидел этот беспредел.

— Хочу скоротать нам время, — Коннор смотрел так, что член против воли начал твердеть, ещё и языком по губам провёл, чертяка. — Музыку погромче сделай.

Ну и как тут не подчинишься? Чертов андроид. Гэвин добавил громкости и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
Коннор расстегнул молнию и, приспустив край боксеров, освободил напряжённый член Гэвина, правда, ненадолго, так как он тут же обхватил его губами и заглотил почти на всю длину, что аж Рид не сдержал громкого стона. Благо, этого не было слышно. Хотя, если кто-то бы посмотрел на него прямо сейчас, то по лицу Рида стало бы всё понятно. Но кого из них прямо сейчас это ебёт, что у него там с лицом? Коннор слишком увлечён, а Гэвину слишком хорошо. Ему хотелось двигаться в такт, но он мог лишь запустить пальцы в шевелюру Коннора и требовательно надавливать на затылок, прося больше, что Коннор и сделал, насаживаясь глубже на член. А ещё Риду хотелось освободиться от одежды, раздвинуть ноги, чтобы Коннору стало возможно засунуть в него пальцы. Как же он этого хотел. Коннор заметил его вымученный взгляд и приподнял бровь, как бы говоря, что «всё будет Гэвин, но не сейчас, потерпи».  
Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Гэвин открыл глаза и заметил, как на него смотрела компания из трёх девушек, но он уже ничего не мог поделать, изливаясь горячей спермой в рот Коннору, а его лицо отражало яркие эмоции от оглушающего оргазма.  
Коннор поднялся на своё сиденье, вытерев сперму с уголка рта большим пальцем и облизав его, от чего у девушек отвисли челюсти, и они стояли с минуту в шоке. И отвернулась они лишь тогда, когда андроид посмотрел точно на них и ухмыльнулся. Девушки поспешили прочь.

— Блять, Коннор, это было охуительно. Опасно, пиздец, но охуительно. И нас всё-таки увидели, пластиковый ты придурок, — он шутливо тыкнул пальцем в плечо смеющегося андроида. — Ну, и че, сколько там ещё ждать эту грёбанную очередь?

— По моим расчётам, часа три где-то.

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, раз три, так три. — Рид опустил назад спинку сиденья и лёг, обхватил ладонь Коннора, переплетая с ним пальцы.

***

Их автомобиль уже мчался по ребристой дороге, созданной ветрами. Хоть тут почти каждый день и ровняли её, но сильные ветра снова возвращали эту ужасную поверхность дороги.  
Через час они добрались до гостиничных домиков, взяли ключ от одного забронированного и ввалились в него, кидая вещи прямо на пол и обессиленно падая на кровать. Они так провалялись с полчаса, а потом отправились в душ. Позже Коннор предложил сходить поужинать в Baikal View Cafe, с чем Гэвин и согласился, ибо он вообще без понятия, куда вообще можно сходить.

Когда уже начало немного вечереть, на горизонте горел красным и розовым закат, и воздух стал прохладнее, они отправились покататься на катамаране. Парень, что давал их на прокат, плохо говорил по-английски, но Коннор включил русский язык, и они смогли договориться о времени и оплате. Хотя, паренёк был очень удивлён присутствию андроида в их краях, он решил промолчать, не смотря на отчётливо читаемое любопытство в его глазах.

— Гэв, предлагаю обогнуть Шаманку и там немного побыть наедине… Что думаешь? — обворожительно улыбаясь, спросил Коннор.

— Д-да… конечно! — чего тут спрашивать, Гэвин был на всё согласен, что предложит ему Коннор, потому как решил полностью довериться ему в организации их совместного отпуска. — Веди, куда надо, жестянка!

Коннор легко и изящно управлял катамараном, и уже через двадцать минут они были за небольшой скалой Шаманкой, на которой цветом темно-красного кирпича было огромное пятно, напоминающее очертаниями дракона. Оказавшись на суше, на песок тут же были кинуты только что снятые вещи и обувь. Поцелуи были требовательными, руки были жадными. Коннор подталкивал Гэвина к скалистой поверхности, пока тот не упёрся в неё лопатками, и целовал его, покусывая губы. Избавившись от последних элементов одежды, Коннор развернул Рида лицом к скале, а тот в свою очередь опёрся руками об неё, расставляя ноги шире. Андроид погладил губы Рида, и тот открыл рот, вбирая в себя пальцы Коннора и обильно смачивая их.  
Когда Коннор сначала мокро поцеловал Рида в шею, а затем, прикусил её, Гэвин больше не мог терпеть.

— Коннор, не медли, — и он тут же замолчал, потому как пальцы андроида нежно вошли в Рида, чтобы разрабатать его. — Ох, чёрт! Коннор, пожалуйста! Трахни ты уже меня, не мучай, — Рид чуть ли не скулил.

Коннору нравилось доставлять сладостные мучения Гэвину Риду, но времени было в обрез. Вытащив пальцы, он опустился и, раздвинув ягодицы в стороны, смочил языком анальное отверстие, а потом и вовсе погрузил в него язык, от чего у Рида просто дико сносило крышу.  
Поднявшись, Коннор приставил ко входу член и медленно вошёл в Рида, целуя того в шею. Гэвин сначал громко дышал, а потом стало слышно лишь стоны. Андроид ускорял темп, и Гэвин сильнее держался за скалу. Коннор обхватил одной рукой член Рида, и стал вести ею вверх-вниз, а второй его шею, сдавливая её, доставляя Гэвину особое удовольствие. Двигаясь жёстче, андроид замер через пару минут, изливаясь внутри Рида имитацией спермы, после чего накрыло оргазмом и самого Гэвина.  
Отдышавшись, они оделись, и Рид подошёл к воде и потрогал её рукой.

— Я бы предложил искупнуться, но вода чёт пиздец какая холодная, — Гэвин поморщился и залез на катамаран, а следом за ним и Коннор.

— Ещё успеем, это только первый день нашего отпуска, — Коннор поцеловал Рида в висок.

— Я бы сказал: просто отличный первый день! — Гэвин посмотрел в карие глаза андроида, на родинки на лице, и завис как в первый раз.

— Гэвин, я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, Кон. И я тебя, — Рид уткнулся носом Коннору в шею. — Поплыли уже обратно.


End file.
